


Day 22

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Magnus owns a struggling toy store. Alec is looking for a Christmas present.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Day 22

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I'm back at it, I still have three chapters to write to finish the countdown, hopefully I'll be done before New year!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short one, the more I wrote it, the more it reminded me of "You've got mail".
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Here we go.

Alec was wandering the streets trying to find a toy for his nephew. He had told Jace and Clary that he didn’t need prompting, that he could find a gift for a child on his own. Samuel was almost three and truth be told, Alec had no idea what to get him. He loved his nephew, loved taking him to the zoo or to visit museums. And they always had a good time. But gifting him something was harder. 

Alec was stopped in his stride when he saw he shop he had never realized was there. It was a tiny boutique, and despite the colors and lights in it, it was easy to miss it if you didn’t pay attention. In the window, Alec could see toys and games that looked nothing like the ones you could find in supermarkets or massive toys stores. Before he could fully make the decision, he was already inside the shop.

Once inside, Alec was surrounded by the smell of cake and something more woodsy that he couldn’t really place. The shop felt comfortable, like Alec had always known the place. The shelves were neatly filled, and each toy seemed to be unique. Alec was making rounds when he heard someone talk in the back room.

“I’m telling you Ragnor, there’s no way I can keep the store open as it is… You know I tried… Can’t blame the children for being more interested in having the same toys as everyone, and you know I will never do that, I can’t have a toy store with generic brands… It’s fine, I had a nice run, I just wish I could find a way to make it work…”

Alec walked back a little, not wanting to overstep on a personal conversation, he had already heard too much. He decided to go back near the door.

“Hello?”

He then heard the man from the back of the store shuffle things and come to the door.

“Good morning, how can I help you?”

Alec saw the man come near him and smiled at him. 

“Yes please. I’m looking for a gift for my nephew who’s turning three in a few months.”  
“Ok, do you have anything specific in mind?”  
“Not really. I have no clue what kids play with nowadays.”  
“I wouldn’t know either, my shop is specialized in exclusive toys and things you can’t find everywhere.”  
“I had gotten the idea when I entered. I can’t believe I never saw your store before. I walk this street almost every day.”  
“Sadly, you’re not the only one.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Not your fault. Anyway, let’s talk about your nephew.”  
“Do you know what he likes?”  
“He loves animals. We go to the zoo together, all the time. He also likes books, I usually read him stories before his nap. He also loves each and every transportation system: cars, buses, planes… We bake a lot together too.”  
“Wow, you do a lot of things with the little one.”  
“My brother and I are super close. I also happen to work from home so it’s easy for me to take care of him. And I love Sam, we always have the best times together.”  
“I’m sure you do. It sounds like you do anyway. So back to the gift, I have a few ideas that would match what you just told me.”

And just like that, they started going from shelf to shelf, looking at various things that made so much sense to Alec. The toys were beautifully crafted and each seemed to have a story behind it. They were walking to another spot in the store and Alec, who wasn’t looking at the man in front of him, didn’t see him stop so he bumped into him. 

“Hmm, sandalwood.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I’m so sorry, I was looking at the toys and didn’t see you stop. And I guess my faulty brain made me say “sandalwood” because I’ve been looking for the smell every since I entered the shop and you smell like sandalwood. I’m sorry if that’s weird.”  
“That’s fine, you surprised me that’s all. And yes, that’s sandalwood.”

They finished the shopping session and Alec left the store with three full bags. 

When he got back home, he grabbed his phone and called the paper he worked for.

“I swear this is one of those places you never expected to find but can’t get out of your head. It looked like a dream come true. And the guy working there knows his stuff. I think we should do something. I can have something drafted before tonight… yes I know it usually takes more time but I want this to be in tomorrow’s edition, three weeks ahead of Christmas is not that big of time… Fine, give me two hours and you got it. Thanks, I know it wasn’t what you had planned…”

And Alec started writing. He had so many things to say about the store and why people should go there. He sent his work to the paper and hoped for the best for the store.

April came and with it, Sam’s birthday. To celebrate, Alec had told Sam he would take him to the toy store so he could choose his own present. On a Tuesday afternoon, Alec and Sam left and went straight to the store Alec hadn’t been able to get out of his head. Maybe the owner of said store had been on his mind a little, too. When they arrived, Alec saw that nothing had changed much, it still looked gorgeous from the outside. They entered and were welcome by a warm voice who greeted them. Alec remembered that voice and was glad the shop was still in the same hands.

“Welcome, how can I help you today?  
“We’re here to find a birthday present for Sam today.”  
“Hi Sam, I’m Magnus.”  
“Hi.”

Sam was hiding a bit behind Alec’s tall figure and Magnus crouched next to him to be at eye level.

“Can you tell me what you like Sam? So I can help you find something?”  
“Animals.”  
“Of course you like animals. Do you have a favorite?”  
“The giraffe.”  
“Really? That’s a surprising one. Why is it your favorite?”  
“Because daddy always says that uncle Alec is tall like a giraffe and I love uncle Alec.”

As if to prove his point, Sam just tightened his hold on Alec’s hand.

“I love you too buddy.”

Alec saw the moment Magnus recognized him. A flash came on his face and he smiled warmly at the man in front of him.

“Ok, so we can take a look at some games I have with animals. I also happen to have very nice books on animals. Or, I have a very cute bakery set, with cookie cutters in the shape of animals.”  
“Really? Did you hear that Alec?”  
“I did Sam, that would be fantastic. Do you want to have a look?”

Sam only nodded his head and went along with Magnus near the end of the store. The baking set was perfect and Sam was over excited with the idea of baking with his uncle again, which he repeatedly told Magnus. When they went to the register, Magnus told Sam he could go sit in the book section and take a look at the books there, as long as he was careful with those. Alec watched Sam go proudly and sit down, a large book on his lap.

“Thank you Magnus, I’m glad we came here today with Sam.”  
“You’re welcome Alec. I’m glad you decided to come back.”  
“Well, my Christmas presents were a success so I thought it made sense. How is the business going?”  
“Everything changed when an article got published in the local newspaper. One morning the store was empty and by the end of the day, I had had seven people coming in. This was the busiest Christmas season ever.”  
“That’s great. Your store deserves to be known.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I guess I’m going to be baking cookies today.”  
“I guess you are. Sam is adorable. And he adores you.”  
“The feeling’s mutual. He’s almost like a son to me.”  
“I take it you don’t have children yet?”  
“I don’t. I’m not sure they’re a part of my future though.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“It’s fine, I’ve gotten used to the idea. My mother, on the other hand, is not ready to concede. She’s adamant I’ll make her a grandmother too.”  
“You know the saying: mothers know best.”  
“It’s not a saying, it’s a song from Tangled. And this is one scary mother…”  
“True. But still, they usually know us best.”  
“Yeah well, as I’ve told mine, she best put her hopes in my sister instead of me. At this point, even my brother is a better bet.”  
“Single?”  
“Yes. But also gay.”  
“Oh. Well, I agree with your mother. Things are getting easier. I’m not saying they’re easy yet, but still better than a few years back. I got my fair share of insults because of the make-up, I still do sometimes, but less.”  
“I can only imagine. You wouldn’t believe the number of times I heard that I couldn’t be gay because I looked too manly.”  
“Oh I’m sure you heard that many times. Though, it was probably out of regret more than anything. You must have broken some hearts.”

Both men smiled at each other and Alec heard Sam call him. He figured his nephew had had enough now that his present was chosen and just wanted to get home and bake. He told Sam they’d go in a minute.

“Magnus, would you maybe want to grab a cup of coffee with me sometimes? I’d really like to get to know you.”  
“I’d like that too Alec.”

Alec left his phone number to Magnus and told him he was in charge. Alec and Sam left the store and went home to bake cookies. Jace came to pick up Sam around 6pm, and when Alec looked at his phone, he saw a message from Magnus, saying he’d be free for coffee in three days and couldn’t wait.

One day, Alec would tell him about the article. But not now.


End file.
